It is common for workers to wear heavy duty boots in a work site. A conventional heavy duty boot has a structure as shown in FIG. 5, wherein the heavy duty boot is constructed to have a vamp 60 provided with a first fold 601, a steel cap 61 with a second fold 611 enclosed within the vamp 60 and mounted in a front portion of the boot, a lining 62 provided with a third fold 621 securely attached to the steel cap 61, a board 63 securely mounted within the shoe and between the steel cap 61 and the lining 62 and a sole 64 securely connected with the vamp 60. With the structure mentioned above, it is to be noted that due to the first fold 601 of the vamp 60, the second fold 611 of the steel cap 61, the board 63 and the third fold 621 of the lining 62 being superposed on top of each other, the shape of the heavy duty boot will not be very pleasant and the weight of the boot will also be very heavy.
Furthermore, when having a customer or client coming to the work site, the customer or client will have to change the "elegant shoes" to the heavy duty shoes for the consideration of safety, which will increase inconvenience to the user and will increase economic burden to the user as well in that the user will have to spend extra money to buy another pair of shoes for this kind of occasion.
However, to improve the inconvenience caused by conventional heavy duty boots, the present invention introduces a heavy duty shoe to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.